


Wakey Wakey

by koimizu



Category: twoset violin
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vignette, with the +1 being the Tiktok lol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: 五個起床小片段。靈感(算是)來自Eddy作為人肉鬧鐘用琴聲叫醒Brett的Tiktok。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	Wakey Wakey

其實嘛，被琴聲吵醒這種事，也不是完全沒有發生過。

Eddy正在專心打電動，是他最熟悉也最喜歡的大亂鬥遊戲；坐在旁邊與他對戰的是Brett和另外兩個朋友。

Eddy操縱著他的慣用角色碧姬公主，在畫面裡的藍天綠地中疾走、跳躍、攻擊、把對手打飛，正覺得形勢大好，忽然卻聽到細細碎碎的小提琴聲。

是那首大黃蜂？到底是誰在他們打電動的時候拉這首煩人的曲子啦？他心裡一陣煩躁，碧姬公主一不小心就躍下萬丈深淵，他連按了幾次上B鍵都不起作用。到底為甚麼？

琴聲忽遠忽近，忽左忽右，簡直有種環迴立體聲效果。

這有點不對勁吧，他想，抬眼環顧四周都沒看到拉琴的人，欸不對啊，怎麼連Brett他們都不知道哪裡去了——

他是在做夢。

Eddy勉強睜開眼睛，果不其然看到了摯友的臉。Brett靠得有點近，一邊笑嘻嘻地俯視著他，一邊還繼續演奏著大黃蜂的快速音群。

Eddy喃喃道：「滾開啦……」

他揉揉眼睛，發現自己身處一個陌生的小房間裡，旁邊是另外一張凌亂的單人床，床邊的薄窗簾透出絲絲暖光。

他想起來了，他們是在高中音樂營裡，前一晚兩個人天南地北地亂聊，聊到差不多四點才依依不捨地去睡，難怪他會覺得這麼睏……

眼看Brett還要再靠過來，Eddy手一撥，正好打中了琴身，發出一聲悶響。Brett大吃一驚，立刻停下來察看寶貝提琴的傷勢，同時還向Eddy投以一個氣惱的眼神。

Eddy嚇到瞬間清醒：「Shit！對不起Brett，我——」急急忙忙地坐起來，探頭要看看他的琴怎麼了。

「騙你的！它沒事啦，哈哈哈！」

要不是Brett手裏還拿著琴，他肯定一個枕頭掄過去；但現在他只能不滿地噘噘嘴，Brett看到他這個表情，笑容變得更燦爛了。

真是的，誰叫他是自己最好的朋友呢。


End file.
